


[Fan Art] A Gentleman's Suit

by x57



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Art, Extreme Underage, M/M, NSFW Art, Shota, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fan art] "Shota!Eggsy decides to play dressup in Harry's suit, and gets it all wrinkly. Harry can't help but adore the sight of him in a suit a good four times his size. Possible "punishment"."</p><p>Harry catches Eggsy up to something he shouldn't be. Pretty much pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Art] A Gentleman's Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



> **Huge, huuuuge warning for visually explicit artwork of underage sex. Eggsy is very young in this.**
> 
> If these images ever stop showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view them.
> 
> Hope you like!


End file.
